The New Grim adventures of Billy & Mandy
by TheSuperKing
Summary: Billy and Mandy are 16 and in highschool. But everything is sewed up again when Billy unleash an old Evil Empire from Grim's trunk. Now the both of them has to learn some new powers to save the whole city, and the world. With help from old friends and new. Fighting new villeins and old. But with Billy noticing girls and having fun with the new powers. Things are gonna be wild.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone and welcome to my second story. Now you're probably asking me. Why am I writing another story already? Simply. Because I want to. Plus I ain't doing it alone.

My good friend and partner in crime Adventureguy2017. Is co-writing with me. Check out his stories when you get the chance. Now on with the show.

Chapter 1: Evil Unleashed

The city of Endsvile a regular place...or so it seems.

This city has been through a lot over the years. And it all cause of two kids and one person. One of them about to do something awful right now.

At Billy's home.

Billy was playing video games in his room. Right now it was he was on his PS4 playing the new Resident Evil 7. "Damn it I'm out of ammo! Switch to shotgun. Switch to the shotgun!" he said to the TV but a evil laughter was heard from it. He threw the controller down saying. "Oh shoot, I'm dead."

Billy was 16 now. He was taller than before, a bit skinny. He stop wearing his hat, but you can still see it on his desk in his room. He now wears a red shirt, a black pants, and red sneakers.

The door to his room open to reveal his mother Gladys with a sandwich on a plate.

''Wow! Food, I am so hungry after exploding the brains of some zombies'' he said running to his mom so he could eat his lunch.

Gladys has gone through some changes(Because you know Cartoons) throughout the years . You see Harold manage to get a job. At what you ask? As a lawyer. And he actually very good at it. Must be because he watch so much crime shows on TV, or Grim also had something to do with it. Either way it's a win-win.

Anyway, thanks to the money he makes Gladys decided to gets some upgrades if you couldn't already tell by looking. She decided to get bigger, rounder breasts and by working out more her body got more curvier with a nice ass. She no longer had on a long purple dress, but instead a pink no selves dress that stop above her knees and red heels.

"How's my young man doing?" she said as she enter. Gladys had also took the time to work out some of her mental problems though she still don't like Grim that much. The two of them gotten to at less stray in the same room as less.

Billy took the plate and stuffed the whole sandwich in his mouth. "Thanks Mom." he said as he chewed and then swallow the whole thing down.

Gladys just laugh at her son attics. She was used to it at this point "My gosh, Billy you grown up a bit have you? You'll be ready to move out soon." she said.

''M-move out? but i really like living here mom'' he said.

''but one day you will live alone honey,even if you end up burning everything'' she said knowing how her son can be nuts sometimes.

Billy wave it off though saying. "Like that will happen mom. I'm 16 now and very ma...mato...matss...mat-"

"Mature Billy" Gladys said to help him. 16 and still dumb. The only reason he's in high school because no other teacher or school want to have him more times than needed.

"Oh, and Billy? Mandy just got here. She downstairs with your...roommate" she said. As was said she still haven't completely gotten along with Grim.

''COOL i am going downstairs'' he said with his obnoxious laugh getting down there opening the door to their friends, the blonde girl mandy who never smiles and very evil and their other friend, not by choice, grim the reaper.

When he got downstairs he saw both of them on the couch.

Mandy, who was 16 the same age as Billy, has grown a up as well. Now she was taller about the same height as Billy, still wears that black hair band, her hair was mostly the same but was longer. Her outfit change up too into a more adult taste. A black jacket always left open. Underneath it was a small pink tube top, with no strings attracts, that left her belly button out. A black very short skirt that left her nice smooth legs and thighs out and black boots.

Grim being you know ,the Grim reaper, haven't age or look different at all. But he did change his cloak to a grey one instead.

Billy being so happy to see them tries to jump right at him and give them a hug. But was punch in mid air by Mandy.

''and there is another punch to the face because he tried to hug you, guess this is a new record'' Grim said pointing out that this happens a lot.

"Where are we at now?" Mandy asks.

"235" Grim answered. "You should by now that he does this every time. Why don't you put up some sort of shield or wear some nasty perfume?" he asks, though he didn't really mind. He always enjoy seeing Billy in some sort of pain.

Billy then tries to think of something to make Mandy let him hug her which is veryyyyyyyy hard,but then he thought of something and say it.

''woah Mandy! you look so ahnn...what is the word? pretty? yeah you look pretty today'' he said

He wasn't wrong. Mandy turn out really good at 16. Her face was really beautiful, with her plump lips. Her body grown in some curves as will with a slim waist, wide hips, and a nice bust that was a D-cup. Which was something for a girl still young.

But she saw through his plan and walks over him to sit back on the couch. "Billy you said you got a copy of Star Wars: Rogue one right?" she asks.

He get up in pain and with his silly smile he start talking ''oh yeah it's awesome but a little sad in the end''

''don't tell the end you fool,i want to see it'' grim said.

''you like star wars too grim? awesome we are so alike'' billy said happy.

"Of course I do! I seen all of the originals when they came out, even the prequels. But I miss this one and I heard it's pretty good." Grim said. He seen episode 7 and since 8 wasn't coming out till another year. He decided to see this one to pass the time.

"He won't stop talking about how he miss one and it's driving me crazy. So hurry and put on so we can watch it." Mandy asks.

Billy get up off the floor. "Do I get a hug if I do?" he asks with puppy dog eyes.

"How about you get the movie, I don't rip your arms out of your sockets, and I'll let you sit next to me. With our shoulders touching." she said.

"Alright, I'll be right back. I got it in the basement." he said and quickly ran out of the room.

He try to find the movie in all the mess in the basement made by him of course.

Billy search and search for that movie but couldn't find it. That was bad for him since that means he won't be able to sit next to Mandy, shoulder touching and everything.

Ever since Billy has become a teenager, he been taking a strong notice to a lot of females and their bodies. Even his own Mom when she got her fake tits. So lately you could say that he was being like Irwin, but way dumber to do even more things. Plus he still didn't really know why he was acting this way.

But he did know that for some reason, he wants to spend more time with girls, and find that damn dvd.

''Cmon Dvd show up, i need you or else i won't be getting a probably hug in the end of the movie after my shoulder touching, WHERE ARE YOU?'' he screams.

He was thinking about giving up and looking in his room till he heard a voice in the room.

"Hey kid. Looking for something?" it said.

"Who said that? I hearing voices in my head again? I told you all to leave my head and get a job stupid voices" he talks to nothing.

"No you fool, in the trunk." the voice said.

Billy turn to see Grim old trunk of things giving off a purple glow.

"Ohhh! I love shining things" he said looking closer.

Billy excitedly ran to the trunk and open it. He looked around but didn't see anything he hadn't already seen.

''looks like the same demonic and evil things Grim tells me not to touch but we touch all the time, cmon show me something new'' he said with no patience.

"I am over here you idiot." the voice one again spoke. "Why did the dumb one had to be the one to come down." it said.

Billy dug down deeper and he found what was emitting that purple glow.

It was a small black steel box, with what look like a white skull with horns carve into the top of it. There was also a flip lock to it as well keeping it shut.

''OH! Hello weird skull box,what do you want?'' he said out loud.

"Yes, hello Billy." it said back.

"Wow! You know my name?" he asks amazed.

"Why yes, I know everything about you and your friends. Even about all your little adventures." the box said proudly.

"That is so awesome!" Billy said impres. "But who are you?" he asks.

"Oh, ummmm... I am Grim trunk keeper. I keep everything in check here you know, put that here and what not." it said.

''sounds awesome,do you have a star wars movie rogue one in there?'' he asks hopefully.

"No." it said flatly. "But I do know where it is. I just need you to open so I can point you in the right direction."

"Okay. But wait why do you need to get out of there to help me." Billy asks confused.

"Uhhhh...b-because how can I show it to you, if I can't point it to you?" the voice said hoping it he would buy it.

Billy was now thinking real hard with what little brain he had in his head. He finally said something. "hmmmmm. Seem legit to me. Out you go." he said and flip the lock off, opening the lid.

As soon Billy lift the lid a little. Almost like a bomb went off, they was a small explosion, making the house rumble, and leaving a small purple cloud covering the place.

Mandy and Grim, having felt and heard the explosion, came running down to the basement.

"Damn it, Billy! What did you unleash this time!?" Grim yelled on the way. Knowing that he was the cause of this.

When they got down they saw that the smoke had cleared.

There in the basement was Billy flat on his butt.

In front of him was a person it seems.

You can tell It was clearly a man by its face. His body was tall about 6'2. Taller than Billy who was 5'4 and Mandy who was about the same height as Billy. Grim was 6'3 so he was the tallest out all of them there.

The mysterious man had blue skin, long purple hair that goes pass his shoulders and to the middle of his back.

He had a slim build and seem to be quite fit. His clothing was hard to describe. Like a black and purple thatch coat that went down to his knees, but left open to show an light purple armored metal chest plate. Underneath that what was looked like a back shirt of sorts. He was wearing black baggy pants and black armored clad boots.

There was armored spike shoulder pads on his coat. But one thing that stand out was the purple demonic glowing 5 with the letter C next it on his neck.

The new evil being was standing in front of all of them, with his back to the trunk, and his hands in his pockets. With his eyes closed and a big wide smile on his face. Showing some fangs here and there.

He slowly open his eyes and look at all of them. Finally speaking.

"Hello universe. Meet your maker." he said and let out a deep evil laugh.

Meanwhile every just stood there with wide eyes not knowing what to say in this situation.

Till Mandy finally said something.

"Okay for reals. You've got to put a lock on that trunk Grim." she said making Grim frown and face palm himself.

To be continued……

Again I like to thank AdventureGuy2017. For helping me write this chapter. He will be helping me now and then.

Now I should tell you there is gonna be jokes. There gonna be action. There gonna be blood here and there.

Oh and let's not forget to mention...LEMONS! And by that I mean sex.

So set back and enjoy with...The New Grim Adventures Of Billy and Mandy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back. Let get going.**

 **Again thank you AdventureGuy for the help.**

 **Chapter 2: A new Power and New Adventures**

"Shut up." Grim mumble.

"I'm just saying at this point you should be more aware of Billy idiocy." Mandy said in a matter of fact way.

Those two was having an argument about Grim putting a magic lock of some kind on his trunk to keep Billy out.

"Of course I'm aware!" Grim yelled frustrated at her telling him what to do with his stuff.

"I don't cause I know ONE day mon. I'm gonna end up forgetting the code and be locked out of my stuff forever." he said.

Mandy only replied with. "Why don't you write it down then?"

"Because then Billy or someone else will still get a hold of it."

Meanwhile, our mystery man from the skull box was over there doing stretches. The creaks of his bones echo in the background of Grim and Mandy's argument.

"Oh damn. Been awhile since I could move." he said as he moved his neck around grunting a bit.

Billy, who just stared at the man during this. Became bored and started talking to him.

"So do you know where my copy of Rogue One is?" he asked hopeful.

"Sorry kid, no idea." the man said.

Billy frown at this. "Hey you said you could help me! You lied didn't you?" Billy accused.

"Yup, sorry kid. But hey, thanks for letting me out of there. It real boring in that thing." he said thanking him.

"Now me Dimeos, and my brothers and sisters can rule this world with our army. Conquer the underworld. And set our place as rulers of all creation." the man now name Dimeos said in a deep evil voice.

Billy sat there rubbing his head while the two others argued in the background.

"But in that case. Why is it just you?" Billy asks confused.

The demon man eyes widened. "What!"

He turn around behind him to see that the skull box was still there but for some reason still close as well.

"Oh. I guess it closed it self automatically as soon as I was out. Probably designed it to do that so not everyone got out. Clever." Dimeos said impres.

Dimeos then proceed to walked towards the box.

Meanwhile.

"And I have you know that-."

"Um Grim that guy getting away." Mandy said interrupting their discussion.

Grim turn to the scene and gasped. "Quick stop him! He going to unleash all of the other demons!" Grim yelled.

Mandy sighed, since this was pretty common, and begin running at the demon man.

Dimeos either didn't seem phase by this or didn't notice and continue his path.

When she was close enough she jump up and did a perfect spin in mid air. About to deliver a roundhouse kick to the side of his head.

But Dimeos didn't even try to dodge and took the hit right on.

But when she connected, instead of breaking his head, there was a flash of some purple electricity. Like a sort of discharge at where she kick and around her foot.

Which resulted with Mandy being bounce back away from him.

Being a badass, she landed right on her feet next to Billy. But her right foot, the one she tried to kick him with. The shoe on it was smoking and you can a part of it been brunt.

"Ow! What the hell was that?" she said feeling her foot making sure it was still attached to her.

Billy being worried ask. "Are you okay Mandy?"

"Yeah." she replied and look up to Dimeos who was picking up the box. "But it didn't even feel like I touch him. Or anything. All I felt was a quick pain there and something bounce me back. Like a invisible wall or whatever."

Meanwhile Grim who saw the whole thing. Had wide eyes….err, umm...eyeholes more like. You know because he doesn't really have eyes.

"Wh...was tha...it couldn't be….that energy,...KYE?" he said in a low voice so no one head him.

Dimeos only look at Mandy with a smirk and said with his voice in a debauchery tone.

''ohh ain't that cute? the little human teenage girl thinks she can beat me up. go home kid and be next to your mommy and daddy where is your place'' he said bored.

Mandy begin to growl and stand back up. "Why you arrogant piece of-"

"Mandy stop!"

Mandy and Billy looked back at Grim who yelled. He had his trusty scythe in his hands. Then just like a hoverbike he jumped on it.

"Come on kids! We're getting out of here." he said and flew over to scoped them both up and head upstairs.

''Man i thought you were going to use your supernatural powers and your huge knife to epic battle him away'' Billy says disappointed.

Grim just shakes his head. "No Billy. That is not someone that my normal powers would work on." he said.

In seconds they were right outside of Billy's house, in his yard. Everyone hop off of Grim's scythe. That when Mandy decided to ask. "Well Grim, you gonna tell us who that was."

"To be honest. I'm not fully sure myself. But I can tell you that he can kill us. If he want to of course." Grim said.

Before she can ask anymore, a great beam of light burst out of Billy's house making a hole in it and in the clouds. The group could see a brunch of black things moving in the light and into a black portal in the sky.

The most notable were some light purple numbers, consist of 1 through 10 moving of Billy's house and into the sky.

"ahhhhhhhh! Math is attacking us, i know this day would come sooner or later" he said hiding.

"How the hell are you in high school mon?" Grim asks.

"Easy. I just say to my teachers. If you fail me, you get me again next year." Billy said.

Grim was kinda shocked by that.

"That's...wow." was all he said to that. Unable to think of anything else.

"Sounds legit. Who would like to have you again next year? " Mandy said.

"Cmon we need to hide and think of a plan to stop another thing to destroy the world...again" Grim said tired.

"Let go to my house. We'll take my car." Mandy said. She had gotten her license awhile ago and was able to get a car too.

Grim nodded and grab Billy.

"What about my house!?" Billy screamed.

"Don't worry. We go back as soon as they leave." Grim said.

"And my mom and dad?" he asked.

"Oh please who would want them anyway?" Mandy said and Grim agreeing with an. "She's right you know."

Mandy car was park right next to them. It was a black cameo. Look really nice too. They all hop in with Mandy in the driver seat, Grim ridin shotgun, and Billy in the back.

Before they took off Bill had to ask something. "Uh Mandy? How did you buy this car?" he ask. To which she replied with, "Don't asks stupid question Billy." and started driving away.

Billy looked back at his house through the back window. ''ohhh man! i hope mommy is ok...she still has to clean my room.''

After a while driving Mandy has arrived in her house and put her car in the garage.

They all went in her living room and sat on the couch.

Billy being the first to say anything asks. "Soooo what now?"

"Nothing." Mandy said while grabbing a can of soda from the fridge. "We just wait till Underfist gets word of this and they'll take care of this." she said taking a slip of her drink.

Ever sent the Halloween insistent, Underfist has continued keeper Endsville safe from any bigger threats like this one.

Grim shook his head. "I'm afraid they won't be able to stop this foe." he said.

Both of the teens like at their bony friend with eyes full of questions.

Grim sighed and took a seat in a chair and began speaking.

"I couldn't tell at first but I know now who we are dealing with." he paused and took a deep breath.

"The empire of the dark abyss!" he said all for boarding like.

''Such cool name'' Billy said.

''ok, and how much of a big deal this guy is?'' Mandy asks.

Grim gave her a confused face and said. "Guy? Ahahahah! You must not have heard me right." Grim laughed at her.

"I said EMPIRE. And it not just one guy in charge either." he said.

He took a second to get his act up and continue. "They are called the 10 dark knights and they are not to be mess with. They come from the age of...KYE." Grim said.

"i hate lessons of history. It's boring stories about people who are dead now." Billy yanw.

''Respect the dead you stupid fool.'' Grim says angry.

Mandy sigh at her so called friends bickering. "As you were saying Grim. What is or where is this Kye place?" she said wanting to get back on track.

Grim turn to her and continued.

"Kye is not a place or a thing. It is..a type of energy so to speak." he said.

"Energy?" Mandy asks.

"Yes, an energy that every living being, or...non-living being, has inside their souls waiting to be unlock." the reaper said.

Mandy and surprisingly Billy was now giving Grim their full attention. Billy even raise his hand quietly waiting to be pick to be speak. Which Grim did.

"Soooo you mean magic like you, Irwin, or that one time Mindy had some." Billy ask and to which Grim shock his head. "It pre-dates even things like magic or science. In fact those two things got it from Kye." Grim told.

"Well kinda. I mean in a way all magic is connected to Kye. But raw Kye is a lot more powerful. Especially when you mix both of them together." Grim said.

"So why haven't we heard anything this till now." Mandy asked.

"Because it teachings were lost a long time ago and made forbidden to teach it to anyone. A rule made by the Reaper before me was in charge." Grim answered.

Both of the teens looked at each other and almost reading each other's minds turn to Grim and said the same thing. "Why was is it forbidden?" both of them asks.

Grim sigh. "Because it's the only thing that can kill immortal beings like me." he said. "And it can also turn anyone immoral." he finished.

After hearing him finished that last part Mandy eyes with wide as her brain begin thinking of so many ways i can be useful to her and her future plans.

Seeing the look in her eyes Grim knew he mess up. "I mean not really immortal! Just slow down aging...to basically nothing. I mean sure there also some other thing like super powers, control of the elements, controlling people's minds, maybe a little body changing..." by before he know it. Instead of trying to throw Mandy off. He just got her more excited.

"Shooting energy blasts out you hands." Grim keep on going till.

''Do you think guys like Irwin who is a human,vampire and mummy can have a powerful badass kye?'' Billy says.

''I mean a normal human with magical powers can kill an immortal being? it makes no sense'' mandy says.

To Billy question Grim shrugged his shoulders and said. "Maybe. I not sure if it's genetic that determine how powerful you are. But I think if he was born in the time he would be consider powerful. With enough training of course." he said. And to Mandy's, Grim just look at her with a tilted head saying. "Woman, you know how many crazy adventures we been through? You think that makes no sense?"

''Whatever, now is the world burning yet or is it sunshine out there?'' she asks.

"Good question. I'll go check." Grim said. But before he could get up Mandy pulled on his robe. Grim looked at her and watch as she point to Billy. Smiling and getting the idea he then said. "Hey Billy I uh drop my keys out there. Could you be a pal and get for me? I'll bake you a cake and have a slumber party if you do."

Hearing his friend problem and being the dumb kind kid he was. He wasted no time and ran to the door. "No problem Grim old pal, old friend of mine." Meanwhile both Grim and Mandy hid behind the couch for safely.

They heard the door open and close. Then open and close again. "Here you go Grim."

They both looked up over the couch and to both of their surprise. There was Billy without a scratch on him, holding a pair of keys.

"Man, you two should came outside. The weather perfect." he said.

''Hey what you know,he is not on flames.'' Grim said surprise'

''What a shame.'' Mandy said disappointed

They both walked out through the door and saw that everything was normal. The sky was blue, the birds were singing and flying. There was no tarn in the sky unleashing hordes of demons and monsters apron the earth.

"Huh well you look at that." Grim said all happily.

"I don't get it. Wasn't there suppose to be demons, blood, gore, hell even some rape out here?" Mandy asked confused. But Grim shrugged his shoulders and smile. "Maybe they just left and decided to conquer another world or city. Not that I'm complaining. Less work for us and by us I mean me."

''What is rape?'' billy asks

''Something beyond your peanut brain can understand.'' Mandy says.

In that moment a little bath covered in bandages appears flying around them and it was using...glasses?

''Hey look at that little fella.'' Billy points it out.

Mandy looked up and already knowing who it was she slap it out of the air making it cash down. The bat turn into a puff of smoke and when it clear away it reveal no other then Irwin. Billy's, beside Grim and Mandy, best friend, and Mandy annoying starker. In his Underfist outfit. He been working there ever since the team form. Now the origination was widely know for handling supernatural actives, other than what the three of them did.

He still want to school though but is able to miss some days and classes thanks to his job. He hadn't changed all that much except like Billy and Mandy he was taller. A little less fat but you can still make out his belly a bit.

''I got some wicked powers yo, like turning into a bat and i think i am slowly gaining the powers of a high quality vampire...also mummy.'' he said.

"Great...so what are you doing here?" Mandy asked.

"Well baby I was just over here because our scanners was picking up some weird monster vibes yo. But all of the sudden they disappeared. Did something happen? Need me to...stick around?" he said that last part while looking at Mandy.

Grim decided to try and explain it to him."Well it just so-"

"NO! Nothing at all!" said Mandy interrupting Grim by wrapping a hand around his mouth and Billy's. "We were just about to bake a cake and have a...slumber party." she said.

'Oh that sounds nice yo,can i participate?'' he ask.

''No! it's not for irwins'' Mandy said.

"Oh come-" but at that moment a vibrating come on in Irwin's suit. "Oh shoot. One minute." he said and peassed something on his suit and started talking.

"Hello? Yep. That right. Nope nothing." he said as if he was talking to himself.

"Uhhh, should I call a doctor? Because he's talking to himself." Billy asked. But just as he asks Irwin ended the call.

"Sorry guys I got to go. HQ need me back yo." he jump into the air and transform into his small bat self in a puff of smoke. Before he left he wave back and said. "See you guys at school tomorrow."

"I wonder what I would transform if I have that energy you told me guys.'' billy said

''You already are what you are, a waste of space in the universe.'' Mandy says

"Well at least we'll never find out anyway." said Grim. Making Mandy give him the what the hell looked.

"Um, and by what do you mean by that Grim?" she said in a stern voice. Knowing what she wanted Grim look at both of them and listen to her continued. "You are going to teach us this...Kye right?" she said.

Grim sighed. " Well first of all no. Second even if I did wanted to, which I don't, I don't even know how." he said. "As I said it been long forgotten. Nobody use it like in the old days. It just magic and sometimes science these days. Having anyone even you mortals now would spell big trouble. I could get Fired or worst!" he scream that last part out in fear.

Just as the two of them was about to say more Grim push both of them inside saying. "Hey look at it this way. We don't need it anyway, they left or is probably destroying another world instead. So there's nothing to worry about now."

Grim lock the door behind him and close the blinds. "Now Mandy why don't you tell your mother that you have some guests tonight and Billy? I'll get right on that cake for you." Grim said hoping to get them out of his hair.

The second he heard the word cake Billy grab Mandy by her arm pretty much drag her upstairs out of the room.

Leaving Grim all alone.

Once he was alone he reached into his gray robe. Pulling out a box and opening it.

Inside was two rings. Each with a different color jewel of Green, Red. Grim reached inside and pulled out a small note. It read.

Dear future Reaper after me. If you're reading this, I beg you with all my heart don't let anyone take hold of these Kye rings. There are the last thing that remain of Kye. If they are unleash on anyone, be it human or spirit. The use of Kye will come back into our age. And like a plagued it will slowly stead to everyone, no just the ring holders themselves, but everyone. To both the living realm and the underworld. And then there will be chaos everywhere.

That where the note ends.

Grim thought very hard on this. In his hand was a powerful force that could being everything to ruin slowly and he was about to give it up after so many years. For what? Chaos, ruin, more crazy adventures with those blasted kids? Because one of them was dumb enough to unlock an whole army! The more and more he thought about this. The more it starts to appease him more. With him being death and all, seeing more chaos was a nice thing for him.

And the even more he thought about the crazy adventures stick to it. It finally came to him. This was not the most crazy thing he done.

"If those little brats want cool powers." he said. "I will...GIVE IT TO THEM." he finished with a evil voice and begin to laugh.

"Ahahahahah-"

"Grim! Is that Cake coming along or what!?" Mandy called.

"It better be chocolate strawberry!" Billy yelled.

Grim let out a sigh.

 **To be Continued…..**


	3. Chapter 3

You think I forget this story? Think again mother f*s.

Chapter 3: A New start.

In the morning.

"Oh Billy! Mandy! Breakfast!" Grim called for both of them as he finished setting the table. Pancakes, bacon, and eggs.

As soon as the small of food hit his nose Billy was up and running to the table. Being there first in his green pajamas.

Later Mandy came down already in her high school uniform. It was different then their ones they wore in elementary.

This time both girls and boys must wear a open or close black long sleeve vest with the school logo on it over any shirt. Ties and bows are optional. The girls had to wear skirts, though the school didn't say a specific length, and can wear any kinds of shoes. And the boys can either have black pants or shorts with any shoes.

Today. Mandy wore a black and red striped skirt that stop above her knees. She had on white knee length socks that lead down to a pair of black ankle length boots with thick two inch heels.

Under her vest was a short sleeve white button up shirt.

Mandy took a look around to notice a few things out of place.

First Grim was making breakfast and was...smiling? Second, her parents won't around. And third, Grim was fucking Smiling!? That part really throw her off. It wasn't an evil or sedic smile just a normal happy one which Grim doesn't do ever around them.

"Grim?" Mandy spoke to him. "Are you...feeling okay?" Grim turn with that new bright smile on his face. "Why of course Mandy. In fact I never felt better in my whole life!" he did a little spin on his toes.

Mandy was getting more freaked out by the second. She has NEVER. See him like this. "So uh...yeah. I'm going to umm..get going right now." She said. She didn't know what's going on and nor did she want to. She turn to Billy.

"See you there Billy." and she walk away to the door.

"Bye!" Billy waved. The only noise were the door opening and closing shut.

There left Billy finishing up his breakfast and Grim sitting at the table drinking coffee.

Seemingly Billy was also getting weirded out by Grim good mood and decided to asked. "Say Grim." He started. "Did something happen? You seem less….Grimly." he said as a joke.

Grim stop drinking and put a finger on his chin. Thinking if he should tell the pink nose idiot. In his head he was thinking. "It is Billy. It not like the kid will even understand me if I tell him."

With that thought in mind he look back at Billy and lean towards him. "Okay then." He said in a whisper. Billy lean in close as well to listen.

"So here's what I did." Grim begin to explain everything about what happened last night.

On the way to school with Mandy.

The evil. Blonde haired girl Mandy was on walking on the sidewalk with her phone in hand. Her same ever angry scowl present on her face as she move some hair out of the way.

Unfortunately for Mandy her peaceful walk would be interrupted by a single familiar voice.

"Good morning loser?"

Somehow walking right behind her on the same sidewalk was known for being most popular girl at their school. And who was also known as Mandy biggest enemy. Mindy.

"I see you're alone. How sad, is your two lackeys not coming today?" Mindy is now 16 and over the years her body as hit that peak that all young women come into.

Her was long and flow down her back. No long in a ponytail. She had nice slender figure with a nice slim waistline. Her breasts wore a bit on the small size as C-cups compared to Mandy's D-cups but were still considered a nice size for her and still made bumps in her shirt. Her hips balances her out nicely, not too wide or too little. Giving her a nice look especially with her slender legs. That has been tone out with years of cheerleading training.

Mindy had on the school vest with the on the left arm sleeve like it supposed to be. Under it was a pink short sleeve t-shirt with the words OMG! in white. She had a blue skirt that was on the short skirt and didn't reach her knees. Showing her legs in white socks that reach her thighs and down to her hot pink color 4 inch high heel shoes.

Mandy let out a sigh. "What do you want Mindy?" she asked clearly annoyed at having her silence gone. The young beautiful ginger color haired teenage girl speed up her walking to catch up with Mandy so they were now side by side with each other.

"I just thought I gece you with my present since no one else want to be around it seems. Is um that sidekick of yours not feeling well?" she asked. Mandy know that she was talking about Billy when she said sidekick.

Mandy didn't even looked at Mindy and said. "He's running late, he'll show up later."

Mindy left eye twitching at Mandy for not even brothing to bat an eyelash at her. "That or maybe he found a new woman to boss him around. I can see why he would get tired of hanging around you. Probably sick of you not giving him anything in return." Mindy responded. Mandy finally turn her head to look at the girl walking next to her. She had the biggest smirked she ever seen.

After all the years that has passed nothing has changed between them. Still always at each other's throats.

Mindy moved some behind her left ear. "I mean I would be more then happy to take him off your hands." she said. "I could use a idiot following me around and doing all the hard work for me."

Mandy look ahead of her to see where she was going. They were getting closing to the school and was nearly the gate. Students were already there talking to one another and going in.

She then finally spoke in response to what Mindy said. "If you want him then be my guest."

Mindy gave a confused looked then Mandy went on. "Though I don't know if Billy a good choice to start with if you're trying to get followers." Mindy stop walking and watch her rival go ahead to the school gate.

But before that Mandy turn to face. "You'll at least need to work on your breasts sizes first before that. But hey, at least you got the sacrey big ergo thing down. So that's a start." she said in a somewhat joking matter. Then went ahead past the gate leaving Mindy there..

After a few seconds of standing still Mindy brain finally pick what Mandy was saying. "Hey wait minute! Are you trying to say something about my boobs!?" she yelled and ran after her. "My tits are perfect size for any men you hear me!? Hey don't ignore me get back you blonde bitch!"

Meanwhile in the shadows looking at the gate of the school two figures watch as Students enter. One fat but big and the other slim but tall.

"So how bout that place?" a male voice spoke from the slim one.

"Mmm that shit hole I guess it's a start. I mean our Bosses did say we can do whatever we want to this world." the fat one said.

The number 6 glowed bright on both of them as evil laughter was heard.

To be continued...

Okay guys I think for awhile I'm going to be writing more of this story for a bit. What I plan is I'll cycle through all three of my stories from now on. Like I'll write three or four chapters for one story then switch to another. So it'll be four for this one and then the next will be Bleach. The Steven Universe.

So there you have it see you next time.


End file.
